Our Secret Place
by xSpottedBunnyx
Summary: *sucks at summaries* Contains Ferriswheelshipping Fluff. One-Shot (Unless more is requested ;; ) Might be a bit out of character...


I was walking through the forest, awaiting for my friend N to return, he'd ran off after he saw something, I don't know what it is but he said he would meet up with me. "He's so...childish..." I said aloud softly "It's actually pretty cute though.." I blushed lightly after saying that. "_N was adoriable," _I thought to myself _"with the way he smiled and the way he would go nuts over small thing. And how he was interested in the __**weirdest **__of things. Like my hair for example and-" _I lost my train of thought due to hearing some rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" I called out. The bush just stopped moving, I shrugged it off and continued to walk down through the forest. Suddenly someone hugged me from behind, causing me to jump a bit. "Relax...I-It's just me." N said, stuttering. "Ah, N, don't scare me like that..." I said, blushing slightly, then remembering he ran off "Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked, turning towards him. He nodded and smiled showing me a flower crown "I made it, for you..." he said, blushing as he put it on my head "I...thought that you would like it." he said smiling."It's lovely, thank you." I said, blushing slightly.

"I also found this!" he said, showing me a berry. "It's very nice, keep it in your pocket, you don't know when you'll need it." I said starting to walk again. "No...it's for you." he said shyly. "Thank you." I said as I took the berry, putting it in my bag. "Say, why did you want me to meet you in the forest anyway?" I asked. "There's a place I found, that I want to show you!" he said, grabbing my hand and starting to drag me down a path I hadn't seen before.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see when we get there!" N said laughing a bit. "Ah, alright..." I said, a bit worried about just where he was planning to take me. N then stopped "What's wrong?" I asked. "Close your eyes." he said. I closed my eyes "Did you close them?" he asked. "Yes, I did." I answered. "Good..." he then continued to walk. "You better not let me hit a tree..." I said. "D-Don't worry...I wont." he stuttered "Besides we're here, you can open your eyes." he said.

Opening my eyes I saw an open area, all the trees completly away from said area; and what seemed to be a golden light was covering the whole area. There was a small stream, and there seemed to be glowing specks of light as well, the whole place was honestly beautiful. "What do you think?" N asked blushing. "It's...beautiful." I paused "How did you even find this place?" I asked. "You just have to look in the right places..." he said laughing a bit. "I see..." I paused "I wish I'd brought something to eat...then we could have a picnik..." I said, sighing.

"There's always next time." he paused "Besides...I don't think anybody else knows of this place other than you and I." he paused again "It'll be our secret place!" He finished smiling brightly. I blushed _our secret place,_ a place just for N and I sounded wonderful. "That sounds wonderful..." I said smiling. "Doesn't it though?" he asked smiling "I mean...look at it!" he laughed a bit. "It's beautiful..." I said, smiling slightly.

"You want to know what else is...b-beautiful?" he asked, stuttering and blushing. "Ah, what?" I asked. "You are..." he said quietly. "What was that?" I asked, wondering if I'd herd right. "You're beautiful..." he said a bit louder. still unable to hear him quite right I asked "Could you repeat that?" he looked me dead in the eyes and said "Touko, you're beautiful." he then blushed bright red.

"A-Ah, thank you." I said, blushing. He nodded "You're welcome..." he then lowered his head, so I couldn't see his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh, nothing." he said, looking at me. "You sure?" I asked, tilting my head a bit. "Yeah..." he paused "It's just..." he stopped himself. "Just...what?" I asked.

"It's just...I wish we could stay like this all the time..." he said rather quickly. "What was that?" I asked. "I wish...you and I could stay like this...forever." he said. I blushed "Wh-What do you mean?" I asked. "I want to stay like this...just like this. Just you and I, alone together not having to worry about what anybody says to us..." N said, blushing as red as the red on a PokeBall. I blushed more not knowing what to say.

"Touko?" N said. "...Yeah?" I asked. "I'm...sorry...I shouldn't've said all that..." he paused "I probably just made things...really awkward..." N said, still blushing and chuckling nervously. "N-No, it's fine really it's okay! You didn't make things awkward at all!" I said still blushing. N didn't say anything.

"N?" I said. N still didn't say anything, but he looked at me, and took something out of his pocket, a berry, and he put the berry inside my mouth. I spit out the berry, coughing a bit "What was that for?!" I said somewhat yelling. N still didn't say anything, he just smiled. "...N, why won't you say anything?" I asked. He still said nothing, and he was just smirking like an idiot. "That's it I'm leaving...!" I said starting to walk away.

N then grabbed my hand, somewhat tightly, but not too tight "Touko..." N finally said. "Yes, N?" I asked. "Don't go..." he paused "Please..." he said, letting go of my hand. "...I won't." I said turning to face him. "Ever?" he asked. "Never ever..." I then hugged him. "Promise?" he asked. "I promise."


End file.
